


Just Like Me

by WorldsofFantasticFantasy



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldsofFantasticFantasy/pseuds/WorldsofFantasticFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This takes place three years after the Avengers. The Dark World universe does not exist)  Loki is released from his cell to the confinement of his chambers. Darina, a palace maid has been assigned to attend to the Princes needs during his confinement and Loki finds that there is more that meets the eye with the maid and considers involving her in his possible escape from Asgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Release

Hello all, so a new Loki story has arrived (whoop whoop). So I understand that I am currently writing Hobbit fanfiction, but I have had this idea in my head for a while so I shall try to balance both stories should this fanfiction get a good response. I understand nothing major has happened so far in this chapter, but it is an opening chapter after all. Please please please, read and review! If you like it I will continue! Constructive criticism well received. Much love to you all! Xx

He watched on with bitterness. Ever had he lived in his shadow and ever shall he remain. Behind this golden barrier he was like an animal; caged and an object of ridicule, never able to escape captivity. For three years he had remained locked up and for three years he had gone without company, without a familiar face, save for the constant guards watching his every move and the maids delivering his food. He would rather starve that live this so called life, but he also wished to live and so he ate the food provided him begrudgingly. Today was different, today his brother had come. He stood in front of the golden barrier watching with sorrow filled eyes. Sorrow, he thought with a scoff, what did he have to be sorrowful for? He was not in prison; he had a life. Thor placed his hand upon the golden wall and gave a weak smile. Loki revealed no emotion as he was sat facing his brother on his bed. He paused a moment, drifting to past memories, fond memories of him and his brother until his hatred came back once more and quickly he turned, lying on his side with his back facing the blonde god. "Loki, will you not look at me?" Thor's strained voice sounded. Loki refused to turn to look at him and remained silent. "Brother please; look at me. I realize I have not come to see you in a long time. I am truly sorry for this, but please look at me." The god of mischief sighed loudly and slowly turned to face the blonde god once more.

"What do you want Thor?" Loki spoke, his voice strained; evidence that it was hardly used. Thor felt his hear sink on hearing the strain and more so when he looked at the dark sunken eyes and cheekbones and his very thin stature. "Have you come to remind me of my folly? Or perhaps you have come to tell me of a great victory you have won? Or maybe you have come to tell me that our Father has graciously crowned you King?"

"Do you think so little of me that I would come to visit you only to gloat and bring more pain and sorrow to you?" Thor inquired, removing his hand from the wall, feeling hurt.

"Is that not why you have come?" Loki asked, though he cared not as it showed in his bored expression.

"I come with glad tidings brother…"

"Glad tidings – oh, is father finally going to bring my death sentence to a close and end my pathetic existence" Loki inquired, surprised at how hopeful he was that that was the reason Thor was here.

"Please do not say such things. The only one who wishes death upon you is yourself. Do you think it was easy for father, for any of us to put you in prison – to see you like this?"

"Yes, I think it was a weight off all your shoulders when you locked me away in this cage." Loki shouted, taking a weak step forward to the barrier separating them both.

"Then you truly know nothing Loki. Of all your power, you knowledge, the one thing you never could see, nor understand was the true love we all held, we all hold for you. You have been blind in your broken heartedness and anger; so very blind" Thor banged his fist in fury against the stone pillar supporting the frame of the cell.

"So what ARE you here for, Thor?"

"Father has agreed, to release you from the confines of this cell to the confinement of your bed chambers within the castle. He had been conversing with Heimdall on a regular basis and both have seen a change in you"

"So I am to be taken from one prison to another? I would much rather stay here"

"Loki, listen to yourself- you are cutting off your nose to spite your face. Father is offering you the chance to live comfortable in your chambers, surrounded by your possessions and visits from Mother. Is that not worth accepting rather that this cold, sorrowful place surrounded by murderers, thieves and monsters?"

"Haven't you heard brother? I AM a monster" sneered Loki, the words he spoke stinging like a stab to the chest.

"Enough; I will not take no for an answer. Nor will I watch you fade into a pile of bones… Guards! Open the door to Prince Loki's cell" Thor shouted to a guard standing a few feet away. The guard slowly made his way toward the golden prince.

"My Lord?" He spoke, glancing between Thor and Loki.

"Is there a problem?"

"You wish to take Prince Loki into the palace?"

"Did I stutter? Odin has ordained it; obey your Kings command and open the door" Thor snapped at the guard who looked with disgust at the Prince behind bars. Loki frowned, backing into the farthest corner of his cell. He did not like the fact that Thor had ordered him around; nor was he very fond at the thought that he would be closer to Odin – nearer to him, his supposed father. The guard released the barrier locking the Prince in and with one nervous step, he entered the cell. Loki did not move. Instead, he glared at the male, and the guard's fear of him was evident in the shaking of his hands. The guard was followed by Thor, whom stood broad and proud. Loki allowed his eyes to roam over him. He was positive that muscles had grown on top of muscles if that were possible- he was huge. And much to the trickster god's annoyance, he was currently no match for his brother and so he knew that a fight and resistance was futile. "Come brother…" Thor ordered and obliging, but not without hate, Loki slumped forward uncharacteristically and walked toward the blonde god of thunder. Holding out his thinning wrists, Loki allowed his brother to place on handcuffs and as he stood, (something he found himself rarely doing in his cell) he found his legs shaking in weakness and he gave an involuntary sigh of weariness. Thor glanced down at his brother and he paused, confused. He never looked down upon his brother, for his brother was always eye level with him. It was then that he noticed the slight hunch to his brother's posture and the blood shot in his eyes. Thor suddenly felt sick. He knew that his brother needed some form of punishment for his actions; but looking upon his sorry form he realized then in that moment that his punishment had done him no good at all, and in a way they had caused him to deteriorate slightly. "… Let us leave these forsaken cells" Thor spoke then, braking from his revere. Loki simply grunted and allowed Thor to take his arm and lead him from the place. Secretly he was thankful of the aid as he found that his legs just were not complying.

Upstairs and through corridors they walked side by side past curious and surprised faces and all the while Loki had forgotten just how far away and hidden the dungeons were from the palace itself. What also surprised the trickster god was that not on one single asgardian face was a look of contempt, hate, betrayal; not a single negative expression which told him that either his actions were made to seem less serious so bringing forth no judgement and his heritage was kept from them or they all accepted him as he was and were forgiving of his actions because he acted out in rage due to being heartbroken. Loki snorted at that thought. As if they would be forgiving toward a frost giant bastard, he thought. It was more likely the former; that his actions were tamed and his sentence in the dungeons were merely disciplinary; after all he was up to mischief, living up to his name.

After some time, the dark haired prince noted the direction they were taking; it was not in the direction of the bed chambers but of the grand hall and Loki stopped in defiance. "Loki, what is it?" Thor inquired, genuinely concerned.

"You are leading me to HIM, not to my chamber" Loki stated, unimpressed. Thor sighed and decided to not entertain any complaints from his brother and merely took hold of his arm once more and pulled him along. Being as weak as he was, Loki had no choice but to embrace the fact that he was about to come eye to eye with Odin and his Mother for the first time in three years. The brothers came to a halt in front of the grand golden doors and waited as two guards pushed them open with great might. Emerald green eyes quickly scanned the large expanse of the grand hall, silently praying that there would be no large audience. Much to his relief, only Lady Sif and the Warriors three stood to the right of the Kings throne and his mother to the left. Slowly they entered, and not a moment after they stepped over the threshold did the large doors shut behind them. It felt like an age before they reached the throne and Loki kept his gaze to the ground and heard a gasp to the left; his mother.

"Father…" Thor acknowledged his father with respect and a bow of the head and let go of his brother's thin arm. Odin nodded to his eldest though his one eye remained on his youngest, roaming over his form with hidden regret.

"You have been neglecting your food…" Odin suddenly stated, his voice booming in the vast hall and Loki began to chuckle, though his face remained facing the floor. "… You find that amusing?"

"That your first words to me after three years are 'You have been neglecting your food'? Yes, I do find it amusing" answered the prince, taking deep breaths, feeling exhausted after the long trek to the hall. Odin ignored Loki's remark and remained silent for a moment, looking to his wife and to his eldest.

"Loki, look at me" Frigga spoke suddenly and the youngest son of Odin found his head slowly lifting to glance at the only one in this room whom he truly did love. Frigga's eyes watered and she took in her son and she slowly made her way over to him, despite Odin's obvious glare. As she came to stand before Loki, Frigga placed her hands on either cheek and held his face in front of hers. "My beautiful boy; why have you done this to yourself?" a tear trickled down her rosy cheeks and she gentle stroked his pale face. Loki remained silent, though he felt something strange within; a fluttering in his heart, a reminder of past fond memories of his loving time shared with his dear mother. Oh how he did crave that love, though despite himself, he so effortlessly tried to deny. Frigga stroked his cheek once more before composing herself and walked back to her place beside her husband.

"I suppose Thor has explained why you are here?" Odin questioned softly.

"Yes"

"And you accept that you shall spend your time in your chambers until I see fit?"

"Yes"

"Do you have any questions, Loki?" Odin inquired, feeling annoyed but also surprised at the lack of conversation from his youngest. He thought that he would be ready with smart and snide remarks, words of bitterness and hate, but there was none of that.

"Why do you all look upon me without distain? Even the villagers and residents of the palace hold no hint of anger in their eyes" Loki spoke, looking around at every person in the room. Odin raised his eyebrows, not expecting such a question to leave Loki's lips.

"Why would they?"

"I am a MONSTER, a MURDERER, a VILLAN; as I have been told many a time…"

"You want to be hated?" Lady Sif interrupted in surprise.

"I want to know why I am NOT" the emerald god spat at the woman, his emotions betraying him.

"Because I have not disgraced your name; no one outside this room is fully aware of the crimes you have committed, nor do they know of your parentage. You are merely a reckless prince being reprimanded…" Odin spoke with such authority and Loki nodded confusion upon his face.

"I thought as much. After all, it would not do for the great All Father to have a murderous frost giant for a son! Why would you do that, after all I have done?"

"Because that is just it Loki, you ARE our son. Because of this fact, your actions, although terrible as they may have been were FORGIVABLE. Casting you away into a dungeon was hard enough, my love. To tell the realm of the true reasons why and have them demand your execution would stop my beating heart." Frigga spoke before Odin could reply, eyes brimming with fresh tears. Loki nodded, taking the information in. feeling overwhelmed at being released, at breathing in the fresh air, at seeing his Mother and conversing with her was too much for his weakened form to cope with and not another moment later, the god of mischief was reduced to a heap upon the floor as his legs gave way under the weight of his torso. Thor rushed to his side and bent down on his knees, reaching a hand out to grab his brother's head before it could hit the floor. Odin had stood from his throne and uncharacteristically dashed to his son's side; worry evident upon his face. The god of mischief found himself sinking into the blackness and quietness of sleep and found that the last thing he looked upon was the face of the man he most despised.


	2. Illness and Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You hate me?" the dark haired prince inquired, raising an eyebrow and smirked with such mischief in his eyes, but also a hint of…. Dismay was it? She pondered as she looked him over.
> 
> "I'm not overly fond of your views"
> 
> "Indeed" Loki mused and moved himself from his bed and toward the woman. Darina took a step back, unsure of what he was going to do. Loki raised a hand toward her to place it on her cheek but felt an unfamiliar sinking in his stomach when she flinched, as though expecting to be hit. Loki instantly pulled back his arm and looked upon her with confusion. Darina took another step back and watched the prince with unsure eyes. Loki stared into her eyes, as though looking into her soul, and the power she had behind them and the magic she so confessed to being born with were evident. She was truthful and outspoken; something he both admired and found a similarity with himself. "You think me a woman beater?" He asked then suddenly, his temporary soft expression hardening as he looked from his hand to the woman and back.
> 
> "You do not have the best reputation, my lord, for lacking violence"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big shout out to Shorty McGee, and Belco for being my first reviewers; I am so very happy to her that you enjoyed the first chapter. I hope you enjoy the second chapter as much. Please, please, please read and review. Happy and encouraging reviews are great and constructive criticisms are welcome. Nasty comments help no one: ) Marvel owns all except Darina. Much love to you all.

Loki awoke to the sound of bustling around him as memories of him collapsing unconscious in front of everyone flashed before his eyes. He groaned inside at the thought of showing himself in a weak state, and pinched the bridge of his nose as be slowly pulled himself up to a sitting position. As his eyes began to focus they took in the surroundings of something familiar and welcome; his chambers. As his eyes danced over his desk, his books, his belongings a sense of familiarity enveloped him. He was almost lost in this feeling when a gasp pulled him from his revere. Turning his head to the left, the emerald prince looked upon a young woman, on her knees mopping up spilt water from a jug. Looking up the now awake prince must have startled her, Loki thought. He watched her in complete silence, not blinking once for his focus was so strong. The brunette woman rose to her feet, taking with her the soaked towel she used to mop up the water and quickly made her way to the princes bathing area. Perhaps she didn't him after all, Loki pondered again, for her would have apologised for waking him, for spilling the water, for even being there. Who was she? He questioned in his mind. Slowly Darina glided back into the bedroom and locked eyes with the dark haired prince. "My apologies My Lord; I did not know you were awake. I had hoped to finish in here before you woke." She spoke, her voice almost as soft and sweet as an innocent child, though confidence edged the tone.

"Making a racket that, I somehow doubt you would have left unnoticed, woman" Loki spat, his voice dripping with venom, but Darina did not move, nor flinch like most did at the sound of his voice.

"My name is Darina" she replied, with almost as much venom.

"I beg your pardon? Did I ask for your name?" Replied Loki, taken aback by this woman's confidence and lack of respect. "You should show me respect and keep your tongue behind your teeth"

"Forgive me My Lord, but I have respect. I also have a name. Woman is derogatory and not something I find amusing at all"

"Are you aware of whom you speak to?"

"Fully my Lord"

"I could have you flogged for such insolence" Snapped the Prince.

"At least then I would be addressed to the crowd as Darina, not woman" the maid defied.

"You would risk punishment for the sake of your name?"

"I would. I may be a maid in the palace, My prince, but I deserve respect in my own right. I am not something that was dragged into this palace on the bottom of your shoe. My family have served yours for many millennia and up until now a mutual respect has been given." Darina spoke, cheeks flushed in annoyance and her brow furrowing. Loki took her in as she spoke her words. She was a plain woman, neither stunningly beautiful nor ugly. She had a beauty of her own, and a confidence and defiance that took him by surprise and intrigued the prince. It almost reminded him of himself before Odin; how he would demand respect from the king. Loki smirked when Darina insisted speaking and nodded. "May I leave or am I to be reprimanded for speaking out?"

"You may leave. In future, if you wish to say something... Don't"

"I am entitled to an opinion, My Lord"

"And I am entitled I removed your position from you as cast you from this palace unemployed" spoke Loki with much authority.

"Understood, my Lord" Darina bowed with much anger and gave the prince one last glance before she headed for the door.

"Oh, and Daria, try not to wake me tomorrow morn"

"As you wish My Lord"

A loud knock sounded on the doors to Loki's chambers and the emerald god price glanced up from his book from where he sat upon his bed. Ignoring the interruption he turned the page. The knocking persisted until Loki groaned in annoyance and snapped his book shut, pushing himself up from the bed and began to walk toward the door. Opening it slowly, Loki looked upon his golden haired brother and shook his head. "Sorry, I am afraid I am not available at the moment; too busy" Loki spoke with sarcasm and closed the door on Thor's face. As the prince made his way back to his bed, his chamber doors burst open behind him. "I'm sorry, can you not understand English?" Loki spoke, climbing back onto his bed, lacking the usual grace in his stride.

"Loki, do not be like this. I have come on behalf of father-"

"Oh, he didn't want to come himself?"

"- because he is in a meeting with the council; I am here to invite you to dine with us this evening"

"Sorry I won't be able to make it; being locked away in my room after all"

"We are offering you time away from your chambers brother, to eat and be merry"

"Be merry? Surrounded by you and Odin?"

"Father" Thor corrected

"Your father" Loki spat, picking up his book and threw it at the blonde god; Thor jumping in surprise at the sudden selection of literature hitting his chest. Thor shook his head in disappointment and bent down to grab the book and placed it on a table near the chamber doors.

"So you will not come?" He asked, looking almost childlike as though Loki had just taken his favourite toy. Loki snorted and rose from his bed and began walking to his wash room.

"What else do I have to do with my time, though; I suppose I will be escorted?" Loki inquired, boredom lacing his voice as he turned the tap on his bath.

"Yes. I can escort you or the guards can." Thor replied, watching as his young brother poured scent into the running water and noted how he still looked ill and thin. Though, he wasn't surprised; Loki would hardly look better overnight. As Loki removed his shirt, standing only in his breeches, the blonde god's eyes roamed over the emerald green gods back. Raised scars decorated his shoulder blades and Thor was positive that several bite marks laced his skin. "Goodness, Loki, what happened to you?" Loki turned and regarded the other with emotionless eyes, his thoughts drifting back to his fall from the Bifrost and his… training… no… torture in the hands of Thanos.

"Are you still here?" Loki snapped, anger and sorrow all at once overwhelming him and Thor was positive that unshed tears glazed over his eyes. Informing Loki that he would be back in one hour, not pursuing what happened to his brother; Thor left in haste and closed the large doors belonging to Loki's chambers. Loki, suddenly feeling somewhat self-conscious turned to look into the mirror in his bathing room and allowed his eyes to roam over his torso and what he could see of his back. "If only they knew…" Loki muttered, before scowling at himself and began untying his breeches, looking forward to a nice warm bath.

The youngest Prince of Asgard followed the god of thunder down the beautifully decorated and architectured walls and corridors of the palace. Loki allowed himself a moment to take in the sight, that deep down, he missed though he would never admit it. To admit that he missed the palace was to admit that he had feelings and fond memories of the place and that, he couldn't face that fact after his true parentage was revealed; that he lived a life of lies. As though sensing the presence of Odin, Loki began to slow his pace. The doors to the feasting chamber suddenly came into view and the dark haired prince felt betrayal and disgust gush from his heart into his being. All the while, Thor remained positively quiet, smiling at palace workers that passed by and nodded to guards here and there. It was an uncommon sight to behold; Odinson silent as the grave. Loki felt a sarcastic comment bubbling up inside of him, though it took all his might to hold it back; he did not want to waste his breath conversing with his brother- no, his… what was he to him? Loki pondered to himself bitterly.

The grand doors were opened and the princes were ushered in by a happy Frigga; eyes constantly locked on to Loki as they walked to the table. Loki groaned inwardly as his eyes locked upon the people sat at the table; Odin, Sif, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg. Why on earth were they here, he ponded. As soon as they reached the table, Frigga sat by her husband and watched as Thor led Loki to a seat and took one himself. Reaching for a goblet of wine, Loki scanned the table and rolled his eyes then took a great gulp of the wine; at least, if he were drunk it would be more bearable, pondered the prince. "How are you faring now, my son?" Frigga inquired of the mischief maker and he in turn ignored her until Thor nudged him harshly. Hissing at the pain on his sore, thin arm, Loki glared at Thor then looked to the woman he called mother.

"I do apologise, I thought you were speaking to Thor" Loki replied sarcastically and the queen of the realm cast a unamused glance.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit Loki" She responded and reached for her own goblet, all the while the table remained silent.

"Lowest, probably, but no less effective" Loki watched as Frigga smirked and shook her head and he felt a warmth grow inside of him once more. "If you are referring to my collapsing last night, then I am positively brilliant; I mean, everyone collapses when they are feeling great don't they?" The sarcasm came back with a vengeance, dripping from every word that left his mouth.

"Enough; we are here to dine…" Odin spoke up, looking around the table. Not a moment later did plates and goblets clink and chatter fill the hall. All the while the emerald green god picked at his food and stared into nothingness; his mind adrift to everything that had happened over the last few years. An hour had passed and the prince began to feel suffocated; being surrounded by all the people he did not wish to be around. Agitated, Loki moved in his seat wanting to be able to just get up and leave as he did in his past, but he knew that Odin would not allow it without and escort, and Thor was not likely to want to leave any time soon. Deep in thought, the god of mischief considered escape routes, though he knew most would be futile until a slight smirk appeared on his face, though no one noticed. Loki began to sway, feigning dizziness and pulled a face. Thor glanced to his side, noticing the change in movement.

"Are you well, brother?" he asked, reaching out a hand to steady the rocking body. Loki was laughing inside as he used his trickery to make his skin appear grey and Frigga and Odin both gasped at the sight. "Shall I take you to the healing chambers?"

"Mine will suffice" Croaked Loki, surprising himself at his ability to feign sickness so well.

"I will take you there now" Thor spoke with urgency and placed one of Loki's arms around his shoulder, pulling him to his feet. Loki feigned his sickness to the point that he almost believed it and watched as the people around the table blurred out of view as Thor led him away.

0.0.0

After Thor had returned the young prince and returned to the festivities, Loki sprawled out on his bed and smiled in victory. If feigning illness kept him away from Odin and the others, then that was what he would do. Folding his hands behind his head, he glanced up at his ceiling and traces his eyes over the familiar patterns that decorated it. So consumed in this was the prince that he neglected to notice (very unlike himself) a person standing in the room, watching with a sceptical eye. Moments had passes until finally that person cleared their throat. Loki startled slightly and lifted his head, his brow furrowing. Standing at the bottom of his bed was Darina, holding a large bowl of fruit. Both remained still for a few seconds, staring at each other as though they were having a contest, until the female broke the silence. "Queen Frigga informed me that you left the feasting table early due to being Ill and asked me to bring this bowl of fruit, should you find yourself hungry"

"Well, put it down then. I don't expect she told you to stand there all the while holding it." Loki responded, rolling his eyes, and then led back down on the bed ignoring the woman in the room. Darina frowned and did as she was told, placing the bowl on a nearby table.

"Anything else I can do for you, my lord?"

"No" Loki responded and expected the woman to leave in an instant, but there was no movement. The prince sat up on the bed, back against the headboard and arms crossed, focusing his attention in the maid. "Yes?"

"You are not ill" she simply stated; a lack of amusement displayed on her face.

"How do you know what I am and what I'm not?" Loki snapped, his tone deepening, menacing.

"Because I know a sickening spell when I see one" she stated and watched as the grey complexion upon Loki's face slowly faded back to original colour. Loki raised an eyebrow and leant forward slightly toward her.

"And how would you know?"

"You are not the only one to know magic in this palace, My Lord" She responded, clenching and unclenching her fists.

"Where did you learn?" he questioned, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I didn't. I was born with it" she replied calmly.

"If you hold such talents as you claim, why have your reduced yourself to nothing more than a palace maid; why not a teacher - someone of use?"

"Because my lord, were I to become 'someone of use' in would turn out just like you and lack respect for those who work beneath you. I would rather live a slave, so to speak, and to have respect and love of the people around me, than to live a life of luxury and have nothing at all. Better to serve than become the person you hate" she voiced, the passion in her voice bouncing off every word she spoke.

"You hate me?" the dark haired prince inquired, raising an eyebrow and smirked with such mischief in his eyes, but also a hint of…. Dismay was it? She pondered as she looked him over.

"I'm not overly fond of your views"

"Indeed" Loki mused and moved himself from his bed and toward the woman. Darina took a step back, unsure of what he was going to do. Loki raised a hand toward her to place it on her cheek but felt an unfamiliar sinking in his stomach when she flinched, as though expecting to be hit. Loki instantly pulled back his arm and looked upon her with confusion. Darina took another step back and watched the prince with unsure eyes. Loki stared into her eyes, as though looking into her soul, and the power she had behind them and the magic she so confessed to being born with were evident. She was truthful and outspoken; something he both admired and found a similarity with himself. "You think me a woman beater?" He asked then suddenly, his temporary soft expression hardening as he looked from his hand to the woman and back.

"You do not have the best reputation, my lord, for lacking violence"

"HAVE ANY OF MY SUPPOSED REPUTATIONS INCLUDE ME BEATING A WOMAN?" Loki shouted and watched as the woman cowered, backing away into the wall behind her. "I may be many things, Darina, but I have never lifted a finger to a woman, nor do I plan to" Darina nodded in understanding, keeping her mouth shut and Loki felt a little shame creeping inside him as he noticed how the usually outspoken women remained silent; he had frightened her. "Darina..."

"If that is all, my lord, I shall be leave now" she said quickly and rushed past the prince to the chamber doors. Loki did nothing except watch the woman rush from the room in haste. As soon as the doors closed, Loki let out a sigh of sorrow and shook his head, thankful that no one was around to notice this. Darina rushed through the corridors and past Thor, lady Sif and the warriors three as the exited the feasting hall, and all noticed her pale complexion and redeeming eyes; evidence that she had been crying.

"Your brother has been at it again..." Volstagg commented as his eyes followed the maid down the corridor and out of sight.

"I think he's afraid" Thor spoke gently.

"Loki, afraid…" Sif snorted incredulously, "What could HE possible he afraid of?" Lady Sif rolled her eyes. "I don't recall him ever having a scared moment"

"Afraid of experiencing emotions; sentiment, happiness, love, gratitude..."

"Why?" Inquired Fandral the dashing, smoothing his perfectly shaped moustache with his thumb and index finger.

"They haven't exactly served him well in the past, and we all had a part to play in that; no one deny it, for you know it's true. Mother said that she hoped by allowing Darina to serve Loki as his maid that she might soften him because of her positive demeanour and her innocence. I suppose Loki has found it uncomfortable and has snapped; possibly why the poor girl was weeping. He is surrounded by a hard shell; unfeeling and angry…" Thor explained, sorrow filling his eyes and heart as he looked to his friends.

"I don't suppose we will ever see the old Loki again; before everything happened" Hogun quipped as they all began to walk once more toward the sparring arena.

"I doubt it. I think he is too damaged to return to the person he was" Said Volstagg.

"Perhaps, though I will never give up on him" Thor almost whispered as they all past the chamber doors belonging to Loki.

"Deep down, I don't think he would want you to give up on him. Despite everything, when I saw him yesterday after you brought him back from the dungeons, seeing his thing and malnourished form, I swore I saw admission of his guilt and a longing to be forgiven in his eyes. Perhaps it was just a trick of the light, but im with Thor; I won't give up on him either. He was a good friend to us in the past, regardless of his trickery and silver tongue" Fandral added, glancing back over his should as he spoke to the guarded door.

The night seemed to drag on and on and the prince clothed in green desired nothing more than to be let free from the confines of his room to walk the gardens and the library. One thing had not changed, and would not; his love for his books. Frigga had kindly restocked his bookcase with new books, Loki had noticed as he got up from his bed, dressed in nought but his breeches as he approached the fresh literature. His slender fingers danced over each spine, taking in the subject matters and humming his disapproval as he passed each book that did not take his fancy. It was obvious that not one of these books would be on magic; Odin would have seen to that. Despite being in his bedroom, he was still a prisoner; a prisoner with a reputation in using magic. And so, Odin would not offer Loki the opportunity to learn more of it. And so he was supplied with history texts, romance novels (a touch from his mother), herbology and midgardian texts. Flailing his arms in boredom Loki grinned and made his way to the door and opened it. Instantly the guards outside jolted in surprise and turned toward the prince, crossing their spears in front of the door to prevent him from leaving. "I wondered if you might escort me to the library" Loki spoke and sneered as he recognised the look of nervousness and fear in one of the guard's expressions. The prince was taken by surprise however when he was told no.

"I am sorry Prince Loki, but under the command of the King, you are not allowed to leave the confines of your chambers unless escorted by either the King himself or by Prince Thor."

"Then will you go to the library and fetch a few books for me; none I possess impress me"

"Again my Prince, I apologise, but the King has ordered that no book is to be brought to your chambers without the Kings approval. The King is currently asleep with most of the kingdom by now. I doubt he would be most happy were I to wake him" Said the guard sheepishly as Loki's eyes darkened in anger.

"Why does that not surprise me…" Loki snapped and slammed the door shut in resentment.

"Restless are we?" A voice suddenly sounded behind him, near his window and Loki's brow furrowed as he slowly turned around. Frigga stood, shimmering; clearly an apparition as she had not passed the guards into his room. "Are you feeling better my son?" She inquired, walking toward him with a beautiful, loving smile on her face. Loki merely shrugged his shoulders and moved to his wardrobe, opening the door and removed his dressing gown and pulled it on quickly before his mother could set her eyes on his scars.

"You know, I may as well have stayed in the dungeons…" Loki quipped, turning around to look at the blonde goddess he called mother. "My situation remains the same; I cannot leave this room."

"Must you look upon it so negatively?"

"Is there a positive side to being locked away in a room? I almost am the relic that Odin took me for. Why not lock me away in the weapons vault" countered Loki, crossing his arms as though he were protecting his chest. Frigga shook her head and gave a sad smile.

"I could not see you in the dungeons another day, physically and emotionally, Loki." She stated, taking a few more steps away toward her youngest son. Loki grunted, his eyes betraying him as they shone, threatening tears to brim over his lower eyelid. "oh my darling son…" Frigga spoke, raising a hand to rest on Loki's cheek. Loki leant into it though he could not feel her skin upon his. "Please, try to sleep. I will come and see you tomorrow"

"Will the great Odin allow it?" he asked bitterly.

"He has no choice; I am his wife and you are my son" Frigga declared, a smirk displaying on her face; an expression Loki recognised as his own. "Your father is waking; I must go now. Until tomorrow, my darling…." The emerald green god watched as his mother faded away into sparks of gold.

"Until tomorrow" Loki repeated, nodding with much sorrow as he stared out of his window to the moonlit realm of Asgard. "I must leave this place…."


	3. Back to square one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You only wish for me to clean… You require nothing else of me?" Darina spoke more to herself than to the prince. There was an edge to her voice that Loki recognized in an instant. The maid was clearly relieved; relieved that cleaning was the only thing asked of her. Confusion set in on the prince in a moment. Loki recognized the relief in her tone and thought two things: Why was relieved; did she think Loki would bed her just for the sake of it? And why in the first place had she thought that? Was there a rumor going around that he forced himself and bedded every maid and maiden in the realm? Fury began to surface once more and Loki slammed a fist on the nearest wall. As if his reputation wasn't big enough already; had the kingdom brandished him as a womanizer? He was many things, the prince thought to himself, but he did not and would never abuse a woman in such a way; not like his brother Thor or Fandral who would bed any and every woman then cast them aside once they were finished. Disgusting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies. So sorry it has taken so long to post the next chapter – been busy busy busy. My apologies also that this is such a short chapter compared to my usual lengths. I hope you enjoy. Thank you to those that have reviewed; you know who you are. I appreciate it so much; whether it is just a general 'yay I liked it' or creative criticism. Thank you. please read and review this chapter also. It encourages me to continue, but it also tells me that you want me to continue it. Much love to you all.

"Darina"

"I will be out of your way in a moment-"

"Darina…"

"- I just need to collect your-"

"Darina, look at me!" Loki snapped, though instantly regretting it as he recalled her reaction the previous day. Loki exhaled loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose. The woman froze in her step and slowly turned the Prince, clearly trembling from fear. The emerald prince dropped his hands by his side. Looking at the maid, he paused a moment, trying to think why exactly he wanted to speak to her. The silence suddenly became awkward, as did the staring between the two. Darina shuffled from one foot to the other, tears making her eyes sparkling in the morning sun that draped in through the open window. "You need not be afraid of me, Darina. I have no interest in hurting you" Loki then spoke, sounded more exasperated than he intended to. Darina remained silent and looked to the floor, biting her lower lip as though she were a child being told off by a parent. "Oh for Odin's sake, say something, wench!"

"Forgive me, my Prince, but you have not given me reason not to fear you. Your reputation is legendary and last night I …"

"Last night I was angry" Loki stated simply, staring into her eyes.

"You shout a lot for someone who isn't angry" Darina stated, her voice trembling ever so slightly. Darina crossed her arms tightly against her chest, as though to shielding her heart from his icy glare. Though as she did so, she forgot that she was wearing a lot cut dress that morning and Loki stared at her all the more as her cleavage was pushed up. The silence once again became awkward and the prince shook his head, drawing his attention away from her and her body to the window behind him.

"Why do you keep silent?" He asked her, his emerald green eyes piercing her very soul.

"Forgive me my Prince, but you told me to remain silent should I wish to raise an opinion or anything of that sort." Darina spoke deadpan and Loki could all but smirk as her confidence started to resurface.

"I did indeed" Loki chuckled, for once, forgetting something he had said. He knew not why, but a strong urge to keep her there enveloped him like an envelope over paper; he thought it was merely curiosity in regards to this woman. Thinking quickly, eyes roaming around, he smiled. "I would have you remain here this afternoon; my selves are in desperate need of cleaning; not a state fit for literature"

"As you wish my Prince. Is there anything else I can do for you whilst I am in your company?" She asked ever so sheepishly.

"What else could you possibly do for me woman?" Loki spat, sliding from his bed, coming to stand just in front of his window, overlooking the kingdom.

"You only wish for me to clean… You require nothing else of me?" Darina spoke more to herself than to the prince. There was an edge to her voice that Loki recognized in an instant. The maid was clearly relieved; relieved that cleaning was the only thing asked of her. Confusion set in on the prince in a moment. Loki recognized the relief in her tone and thought two things: Why was relieved; did she think Loki would bed her just for the sake of it? And why in the first place had she thought that? Was there a rumor going around that he forced himself and bedded every maid and maiden in the realm? Fury began to surface once more and Loki slammed a fist on the nearest wall. As if his reputation wasn't big enough already; had the kingdom brandished him as a womanizer? He was many things, the prince thought to himself, but he did not and would never abuse a woman in such a way; not like his brother Thor or Fandral who would bed any and every woman then cast them aside once they were finished. Disgusting.

"Get out!" He shouted. Darina jumped at the sudden change in the prince and panicked.

"My lord, what did I say?"

"Get out now!" Loki spun around on the spot, his usually green eyes slightly merging into a blood red. How was that even possible? Darina pondered very quickly before holding up her hands, as though she were surrendering.

"You are confusing me with all your yes and no's, come here and get lost! " the maid shouted back, not thinking before she spoke, and instantly wishing that she had said it in her head rather than out loud, for not a moment later did the prince, full of fury, march toward the woman, placed his hand around her neck and pushed her to the nearest wall. Darina's back smacked against the stone, her eyes wide with fear and trembling. Loki glared into her eyes, noses almost touching and his hand still attached to her neck. Darina instantly placed her hands on his arms, trying with all her might to move the hand that was neither tightening nor loosing around her neck. "Please..." She begged eyes full of years as she wrestled the prince's strength. "Please let me go!" As Darina shouted, wriggling with all her might to try and free herself, Loki was caught in an almost trance like state until the chamber doors burst open, and Thor in all his majesty thundered in, with guards at his rear; weapons to the ready. The thunder god had heard the commotion, passing his brothers chambers, and on hearing the frightful cries of his brother's maid, he dashed to her aid, faster than the guards outside the door. Thor ran to his brother and grabbed the back of his neck, ripping him away from the woman, tossing him to the floor. Darina wept. Holding her neck and gasping for breath, she was ushered out of the room by one of the guards, and by Thor's command, taken to the healing chambers. The trickster god gasped as his back collided with one of the posts of his bed. Seeing red, he reached for the closest object he had; a heavy volume, and without another thought, threw it at his golden haired brother. Colliding with his head, Thor stumbled against the nearby wall and grunted. Scrambling to his feet in an instant, the silver tongue made for the open door, grinning as the one guard standing in the doorway stared wide eyes and frightful at the dark haired prince.

"Move aside and I will spare your life…" Loki stated, his voice filled with the absence of emotion.

"My prince, please, remain in your chambers and I will have no reason to harm you" The guard replied, looking from the Thunder god to the Trickster god; sweat beading on his brow. Loki chuckled at the feeble words and took a step forward.

"Fool. You think yourself a match for me?" Loki's voice echoed, dripping with venom.

"He may not be, but I am brother" Thor sounded from behind, and not another moment later a very heavy object collided with Loki's head and he fell to the ground, like a doll who's strings had been cut. Thor held Miljonir in his hand as he watched his brother's body fall in a heap on the floor, unmoving and quiet. "What happened to you?" Thor whispered with much sorrow evident in his tone. Glancing up at the guard that had not moved, Thor's brow furrowed. "Take him back to the dungeons. He will not wake after a blow to the head such as the one he received; he shall not trouble you." The guard nodded and handed his spear to a guard that had ran over to the chambers after hearing the commotion from a corridor up ahead. Walking to the unconscious prince, the guard picked him up and slung him over his left shoulder, thankful of his strength. Without another word, the guard nodded to the king's heir and left for the dungeons.

Thor shook his head once more, feeling sorrow surround his heart. He truly thought that by allowing his brother to remain in his chambers rather than his cell, that it would change him make him realise that they weren't out to get him; oh how terribly wrong he was. Taking a deep breath, he left Loki's chambers and made his way to the council chamber. Words were needed with his father.


End file.
